Hold Me Closely Before I Fall
by sp-owo
Summary: They meet. They hit things off. They last what feels like eternity. One night, one of them goes insane for real and threatens his own life. WARNING: Smut may be included in a chapter.


**Author's Note: This is my first FanFic ever, so yeah. I took some inspirations from other SP stories I've read recently so it ought to be something.**

Tweek

Why can he not stop _staring_ at me? I mean, yes, this guy is really hot and I'm not complaining about that, but for all I understand about him, he could be an axe murderer. But, I return the action by attempting to make eye contact. His eyes are a color I cannot see from my distance, but the shapes are like almonds. His jet black hair lay on his forehead, thick and feathered. It is so beautiful. I wish I could get up closer just to see all of his other masculine features but my anxiety, and the fact I am in the middle of an Advanced Placement Language class, leaves me to refrain.

He is still staring at me. I can't resist gazing right back at him, and I guess I got so distracted that I didn't hear the Professor shouting our names.

"Tweek! Craig! Are you two done so I can continue with our lesson?"

"Oh God! I—I am sorry, Professor! It won't happen again." I say, snapping back into Reality. Reality... what a bitch!

"My bad, Professor." Craig said. As soon as the Professor continued with the lesson I could feel Craig staring holes back into the side of my face. I looked over at him and he motioned his head to the Professor and made a rude hand gesture at his back. I gasp silently and cover my mouth. I can't giggle or we will be scolded again.

Craig smiles and shakes his head. I smile and leave his eyes so I can pay attention to the lesson.

...time passed...

The bell rings for dismissal. My heart had fluttered the last few classes from my earlier encounter. My stomach and heart are still infested with those annoying butterflies when I get hit on the top of my head.

"ACK! Jesus, what was that for?" I ask and rub my head.

"Sooo, you and Mr. Craig Tucker huh?" My annoying yet tolerant and gay friends Kenny and Butters say in unison.

"You guys planned the synchronization didn't you?" I laugh and push Kenny playfully.

Butters gasps and grabs Kenny's shoulders and pulls him away from me. "Tweek! Don't touch my Kenny like that! Actually eh, don't touch my Kenny at all!" Butters says with a small grin forming on his face.

Kenny turns and looks down at Butters, who is a quite bit shorter than him. "Mister Protective, ey?"

Butters blushed and looked down at Kenny's feet as Kenny pulls him into a strong embrace. Butters put his head on Kenny's shoulder. "Well, I was just kidding around but—"

Kenny laughed. It was a loud and highly contagious laugh, so Butters and I giggled. I covered my mouth with my hands again. Kenny looked at me then at Butters. Butters looked up at him. They locked eyes and I immediately thought of my encounter with that guy, Craig. I covered my mouth again.

"Hey, isn't that the Mr. Tucker right there?" Butters asks pointing to who was obviously the Mr. Tucker. "Ooh, a-and he is walking right toward us!"

I turn away from Craig and cover my mouth. My face starts to burn my hands and I am breathing a bit uneven.

"Hey everybody." Craig says, peering around my small friend group. "If you didn't know me, I am Craig Tucker." He holds out his hand with a closed smile stretched across his face.

Kenny grabs his hand and shakes it violently but loosely. "I'm Kenny McCormick, and I'm _gay_." Damnit Kenny, real good on first impressions.

Butters shakes Craig's hand and smiles. "I am Butters! A-and Kenny is my boyfriend..." Well, not as horrible as Kenny.

Craig turns to me with his hand outstretched. He is staring at me and I can finally see his golden brown eyes, staring right back into my green ones. I get lost in his eyes and totally forget to shake his hand to introduce myself better, and that Kenny and Butters are still there. But his eyes! God, his eyes could _kill_ but I won't let them kill me. Not today. "Are you going to shake his hand, Dreamer?"

I am sucked right back into Reality. I looked around and Kenny put his hand up, signaling he said it. I nodded at took Craig's hand. Oh Jesus they are giant. "I-I am T-Tweek Tweak-k."

Craig cocked his head at me. "Tweek Tweak, are you okay?" He asks. "You keep tapping the tip of your nose."

My eyes widen. Tapping my nose?

Butters interrupts. "He always does it when he is anxious or nervous." I whip around and glare at Butters. He shoots me an 'I'm sorry it just kind of slipped' smile.

But I was tapping my _nose_?

"W-what do you mean?" I turn to Craig and ask. I am slightly confused.

"When we were in Language you tapped your nose when the Professor caught us making eyes at each other." Craig explained. But I don't remember tapping my nose, do I do it often? I know I already did it twice but seriously! _Making eyes_? "Frankly, I think it is adorable."

"Why are you talking to me like this?" I ask. A boy this pretty would never stoop this low, even if he was gay. I am short, and very twitchy. I mean, girls think I am cute in an adorable way... except for maybe that Elliott girl. I stare back into Craig's caramel eyes. My surroundings disappear and I am transfixed. Caramel drips from the sides of me and I am suddenly in a caramel jungle too advanced for this world.

"Mmph hmph mph." I hear from a distance.

"Wph mph hmph hm." I hear again. I escape the caramel chamber and back to Reality. "Wha—Huh?" I am confused. I look up into Craig's wonderful but don't walk to far in to get lost again.

"I said, come over to my place, we can do our Lang assignment together." I widen my eyes. He invited me over! I turn to Kenny and Butters. Kenny winks and I turn back around to Craig.

"S-sure! Let me let my dad know."

"Take your time, Tweek."

I nod and text my dad.

**3:43 p.m. Me: Going over to a friend's house to do some homework. I'll be back in time for dinner.**

"Alright, let's get going." Craig says and opens the passenger door for me.

I freeze. "Why are you opening the door for me?"

"Friendly gesture, that's all. No harm there."

"I could've opened it myself." I run around the other side of the car and open the driver's door for Craig. He shoots me a look.

"What! Come on man!" He says.

"Just a friendly gesture! No harm there!"


End file.
